


Agatha Harkness Fluff Headcanons

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Agatha Harkness Fluff Headcanons

Let’s just say, Agatha Harkness, whilst she is still pretending to be nosey neighbour Agnes, would definitely be the sort of person to just burst into your house unannounced.

She’d been intrigued by you for a while now - having spotted you out talking in Wanda’s front garden by the front porch, or having spied you out tending to your Azalea bushes from her bedroom window.   
The two of you were cordial enough, waving and chatting often whenever you passed by. Often times, it ended up with you rushing off back into your house with a ferocious blush and fluttering stomach, but it wasn’t enough for Agatha.

Although she hadn’t meant to, she found her mind had drifted away from Wanda and her power over the Hex, and instead she was blanking out more often, her thoughts drifting to you.  
She couldn’t put her finger on it. She would sit down in her dungeon, chewing her bottom lip, fingers tinged with a violet glow as she tried to poke into your mind and find out how you had ensnared her in such a way. 

Wanda, she could deal with. But you - there was just something about you. Something new. Something exciting, and once she had finally figured out that she, somehow, couldn’t hear your thoughts, she knew she had to know you. She could feel some invisible string pulling at her from the pit of her stomach - a warmth spreading through her limbs, an uncomfortably unfamiliar feeling of loss and warmth and family, that it made her shiver with uncertainty.

She took her chance, one day, when she could see you sitting in that beautiful tartan gown of yours, head in your hand and such a large scowl dampening that enthralling face of yours that she could nearly feel the rain patter through the kitchen window.

So she burst into your house, potted plant wrapped in a looping mulberry bow against her waist, not even giving you a chance to blink before you were swept away with her as well.

‘Well, well neighbour! My kitchen window tells me someone’s raining on their own parade! Don’t mind me, dear, but you can bet your bottom dollar I’m not leaving this house until I can figure out how to make you smile again!’

Without even taking a moment to breathe, she whisks her way into the kitchen to stir the two of you up some margaritas. Pushing the door open, she smirks to herself, noticing the way your wide eyes follow her swishing hips with every step.

As he bends down to look in your freezer for some ice, she uses the cover of the door to use her magic, and make Senor Scratchy hop over and through the open front door.

She’s more than delighted, when she finally appears with two strangely neon green looking margarita glasses in her hands, to find you sitting on the settee stroking the top of Scratchy’s head.

Settling down beside you, she won’t take no for an answer until you’re resting your head upon her surprisingly comfortable shoulder. She’ll keep throwing exaggerated frowns at you, holding her hands out and making adamant beckoning motions with her fingers until you finally give in.

You’re both exhilarated, and slightly nervous, when you kick off your heels and tuck your legs underneath you, curling up into her side. You think you can hear your heart pounding its way through your chest, but little did you know it was Agatha’s own heart throbbing loudly in her ears.

‘That’s it my darling, get comfortable. Agnes is here to take care of you.’

With a flick of her fingers, bowls and dishes are suddenly flying out from underneath kitchen cupboards and out of ovens, as she prepares a wonderful meal of your favourite food behind your head.  
She, on the other hand, leans forward gently to grab a magazine from your living room table. Nestling her cheek into the side of your head, she’ll flick through the pages, the dining room candles suddenly lighting as she happens across the page she was looking for.

Audaciously, her warm breath sent shivers down your spine as it fell over your ear, her honey sweet words reading from the page as she gossiped about this month’s latest seduction techniques.

She glanced down at you, for a moment the blushing heat spreading rapidly across your face the only thing you could feel except for her, until Agatha broke the silence.

‘Now, my dear, this would be the part where I kiss you. Is that alright-’

You don’t even give her a chance to finish, before you lean up and press your lips against her own in a tender kiss.

When you break apart, for a moment she’s speechless, but soon she erupts into that deep, throaty laugh of hers that leaves you in giggles as well. You try and duck your face into the curve of her neck, but you can feel her pointer finger linger under your chin, finally pulling you up to meet her lips again.

She nibbles slightly at your ear as she magically pulls a huge blanket from behind her back, and drapes the two of you with it.

At some point, you fall asleep against the warmth of her side. However, from time to time in the afternoon, your eyes will flutter open and see Agatha cooing over you, stroking the hair away from your eyes.

Although she uses a hands a lot for her powers, they’re only a little rough around the edges, but are surprisingly soft and as warm as a furnace as she cups your cheek and pulls you against her chest. You melt into her touch with a blissful sigh, and she finds herself confused at how content she is at the sound.

Before dinner, she decides it would be good for the two of you to go out and get some fresh air - just for a little stroll around the neighbourhood, your steps warmed by the last auburn rays of the setting sun.

You’re so glad she dragged you out - the sweet scent of jasmine, honeysuckle, of vibrant mint, soft citrus, and overwhelming rose from the blooming bushes that line the neighbourhood’s orderly streets are almost as pleasant as Agatha’s perfume.

She has her arm protectively linked with yours the whole time, hips crashing against each others. She gives a glare to anyone who even dares to glance at you for a second too long.

Without even knowing it, she finds her feet has led the two of you down to the outskirts of town, down to the crossroad between Ellis Street and Rolling Hill. She sits by your side on the curb, hand grasped tightly within her own and placed gently on her lap. 

For a moment, the world just seems quite, as the two of you breath as one, glancing up at the clouds that seem to drift so far away in the last remnants of the champagne sky.

For the first time in her life, as she takes in the serenity of the place - the empty road, the breath taking sunset, the dewy grass against her back, and the delightful company she had never expected to find by her side, she finds herself imagining a future for herself.

You glance down at her, surprised to meet her eye. As it turns out, she had spent a great deal of the time there just watching you, admiring you. Wondering what it would be like to finally have someone she loved by her side forever.

She presses a warm kiss against your cheek, before reaching behind her head and unclasping her mother’s pendant from her neck.

She unfurls your fingers and places it in your palm, with the knowledge that no matter what happens next, you’ll always have a little piece of her to hold on to, and to remember her by.

In a moment she thought would never come, she had finally decided it was time to let go of the past’s mistakes, and to begin looking forward to the future with someone she truly loved.


End file.
